The Sweet and the Spicy
by YukiHunter
Summary: Anita Carter quitte son pays natal ainsi que ses parents pour aller vivre chez sa tante dans l'espoir de retrouver une stabilité qu'elle a perdu voici bien longtemps par la faute des emploies de sa mère et de son père. Mais elle est loin de se douter de ce que lui réserve son nouveau lycée, Sweet Amoris, et sa population...
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur : **Hello everybody ! Alors voilà ceci est ma première fanfiction et je suis heureuse de la partager avec vous _=) _Toutes les critiques constructives seront les bienvenues qu'elles portent sur un avis négatif ou positif ; alors ne vous gênez pas pour poster des reviews, je ne mords pas (du moins pas toujours ^^). En ce qui concerne l'orthographe, merci de me faire part des fautes que vous pourrez trouver (je fais de la dyslexie, ce qui fait que certaines pourront m'échapper malgré le correcteur et comme j'aimerai m'améliorer, vos remarques me permettrons de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs)._

**_Petites indications pour ne pas être perdu lors de vot_****_re_****_ lecture : _**

_Tout ce qui est en italique est encadré par des dièses (*) correspond à des pensées et s'il y a présence de guillemets, c'est qu'il s'agit soit d'une retranscription de paroles, ou d'un message (comme par exemple la radio, une annonce, une émission télé, ect).  
__Les mots en italique non encadrés sont soit des mots appuyés, soit des mots dans une autre langue que le français_

_**Important** **:** Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire hormis les différences entre le Dating Game Amour Sucré et ma fanfiction. Je tiens d'ailleurs à saluer le magnifique travail de toute l'équipe travaillant sur ce jeu._

_Voilà, il me semble que c'est tout..._

_Enjoy...and Good Read !_

* * *

_****__**The Sweet and the Spicy**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

- " Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous annonçons que nous amorçons notre descente. Veuillez regagner vos sièges, attacher votre ceinture et relever votre tablette. Ladies and gentleman's we announce that we are beginning our descent…" nous informa l'hôtesse, avec cette voix douce et chaleureuse commune à toute les chefs de cabines.

_- * Alléluia les anges ont des ailes ! Pas trop top !*_, invectivais-je intérieurement partagée entre soulagement et irritation.

Il s'agissait de mon troisième vol consécutif et inutile de vous préciser qu'entre correspondances et turbulences, mes nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher prise. Vingt-quatre heures dans les dents en classe économique, ça fait mal ! Aussi bien physiquement, que mentalement quand, comme moi, on ne supporte pas l'avion. Osez me dire que ça vous plaît de vous contorsionner dans des angles improbables tout ça pour trouver le sommeil, pour aussitôt être réveillé par je ne sais quoi ! Osez prétendre que le bruit assourdissant des réacteurs est pour vos oreilles une douce berceuse de Mozart ! Ou encore osez affirmer ne serait-ce qu'une micro seconde que d'avoir un Minimoys qui tape la mesure dans le dos de votre siège ne vous rend pas tout bonnement cinglé et on en reparlera !

Je soufflais un bon coup en me pinçant l'arrête du nez afin de m'inciter au calme.

_- * Rien ne sert de s'énerver ma vieille, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu regagneras la terre ferme plus vite…*_

- Anita ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit gentiment une hôtesse dont je reconnue la voix.

Je relevais vivement la tête pour croiser les yeux couleur soleil de mon interlocutrice.

- Oh, euh… oui Soledad. T'inquiète ! C'est juste que ne suis pas mécontente à l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau marcher sur mes deux jambes. Enfin, si elles décident de bien vouloir me porter…

La meilleure amie de ma mère m'adressa un immense sourire. Pas un de ces sourire forcé qu'on une majeure partie des hôtesses, qui, soit dit en passant, me font plus penser à des robots qu'à des être humains. Non. Il s'agissait d'un vrai sourire, bienveillant et chaleureux, illuminant son doux visage ovale entouré d'une cascade de boucles brunes. Il m'invitait à me détendre à l'approche de notre atterrissage.

- Ta maman m'avait prévenu que tu dirais ça, pouffa-t-elle légèrement. Elle m'avait aussi prévenu que tu ne mangeais rien durant toute la durée du vol et que tu passerais ton temps à essayer de dormir. Là encore j'ai pu constater qu'elle a visé dans le mille.

- Oui, bon, en même tant c'est pas difficile à deviner, hein ! Je passe mon temps à me plaindre lorsqu'on m'annonce que je dois prendre l'avion, bougonnai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que d'accentuer d'avantage l'hilarité de la jeune brune.

- Bon, je te laisse Anita. Nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir. Il est grand temps que je regagne mon siège, m'annonça Soledad tout en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Alalala… Sacré Soledad ! On peut dire qu'elle et ma mère font la paire… Elles se connaissent depuis le CP et ne ce sont jamais quittées depuis, même école primaire, même collège, même lycée, même université… Vingt-cinq années les lient… Vingt-cinq années de pur délire d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre lors des longues soirées où Soledad venait rattraper le temps perdu à la maison, pour le plus grand bonheur de ma mère qui ne se lassait pas de leurs longues conversation autour d'un petit cocktail, et pour le plus grand malheur de mon père qui ne savait plus où se mettre dans ces moments-là. En général, et je ne m'en plains pas, il choisissait ces soirées-là pour m'emmener au cinéma et ensuite manger dans un fastfood. Il disait toujours : « ta maman et Soledad on leur soirée, eh bien nous avons la notre, ne leur en déplaise ! » et à chaque fois je rigolais ou lui souriais parce que le voir dans cette humeur mi boudeuse, mi rieuse m'avait toujours fait sourire... Oh !

_- * Nom d'un panda rose fuchsia ! Il pouvait pas le poser plus doucement son engin de malheur ! Commandant de bord à la noix ! * _râlai-je de plus belle, secouée par le choc de l'atterrissage, en marmonnant tout un tas de grossièretés dans ma barbe tandis qu'une bonne partie des passagers applaudissait.

Applaudissait quoi d'ailleurs ? Youpi, on est en vie ! Merci de ne pas nous avoir planté en mer cap'taine Kirk !

Décidément, mon humeur n'allait pas en s'améliorant, voilà que je me mettais à faire du cynisme maintenant ! Il devenait plus qu'urgent que je quitte cette atmosphère confinée si je voulais que ma santé mentale ne s'en trouve pas à jamais infectée…

- '' Mesdames et messieurs, le commandant de bord et tout son équipage vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'aéroport de Santa Gabriella. Il est quatorze heures, heure locale, il fait vingt-quatre degrés et le temps est ensoleillé. Nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage sur notre compagnie et vous souhaitons un bon séjour sur notre territoire. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir attendre l'arrêt complet de l'appareil avant de défaire vos ceintures et de récupérer vos bagages. Ladies and gentlemen's…''

_- * Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faut y aller, maintenant ! *_

Les machines éteintes, je me levai non sans éprouver une certaine raideur au niveau de mes jambes restées immobiles ces douze dernières heures. Étant positionnée côté couloir, je n'eus aucun mal à accéder au porte bagage. Enfin une chose positive dans ce voyage me direz-vous ? Bande de petits joueurs va ! Tout le mode sait qu'un voyage sans encombre, c'est vraiment pas marrant. Alors pour rendre le mien encore plus drôle, mes valises n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de s'engouffrer tout au fond des compartiments et bien entendue, moi et mon mètre soixante-sept nous sommes trouvés incapables de les récupérer !

_- * Respire Anita, respire ma fille… Ne perd pas ton sang froid si près du but…* , _m'intimai-je mentalement. * _Reste zen…*_

- Besoin d'aide mademoiselle ?

Je tournai la tête sur ma gauche. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année me souriait gentiment.

- Ce n'est pas de refus. Cela vous dérangerez d'attraper ces deux valises ? La rouge sur votre droite et la bleue marine qui se trouve juste à côté ?

Toujours aussi gentiment, il attrapa les valises que je lui avais désignées. Je le remerciai aimablement pour son geste et avançai dans le couloir, pas à pas derrière une mère qui tentait de son mieux de maîtriser ses deux jeunes fils (des jumeaux) qui n'en pouvais apparemment plus de rester immobile.

-_ * Au moins tu n'es pas la seule à perdre patience *,_ me rassurai-je en avançant derrière cette petite famille, un sourire d'épuisement peint sur le visage.

C'est ainsi que dix bonnes minutes plus tard, après avoir tiré mes valises derrière moi tout le long des allées de l'appareil et après avoir dit au revoir à Soledad, je me retrouvai à faire la potiche devant les tapis à bagages, attendant avec impatiente mes deux dernières valises. Et comme j'avais commencé sur une mauvaise lancée, mes bagages furent dans les derniers à apparaître sur les tapis. Heureusement que mon Itouch n'avait pas quitté ma poche. Au moins grâce à lui je pouvais attendre en musique ! Dans le cas contraire… Non, je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce que j'aurai été capable de faire dans le cas contraire…

Mes valises (enfin !) récupérées, je n'eus plus qu'à passer au service de douane afin de répondre aux questions habituelles et dû mettre le mode cynisme en sourdine afin de ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis. Même si je dois admettre que je fus très tentée de répondre aux douaniers que je transportais de la drogue (du chocolat noir mouhahaha) et une bombe atomique (le dernier album de Tree Days Grace). Mais nan ! La gentille petite Anita se montra extrêmement polie et obligeante. Sur les nerfs avec une tête de six pieds de long, mais polie et obligeante. Si, si, c'est possible je vous assure !

Une fois cette dernière corvée accomplis, je me dirigeais vers les portes de débarquement. Celles-ci franchies, je plissais immédiatement les yeux. La luminosité était nettement plus élevée que de l'autre côté ! Marchant à tâtons vers ce qui me semblait être la porte de sortie de l'aéroport, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite la chose jaune canaris qui me courait droit dessus.

- ANITA ! hurla l'oiseau des îles qui venait de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tante…tante Carla ? réussis-je à bafouillai trente seconde plus tard (le temps que l'information remonte tout en haut).

- Tut ! Tut ! Tut ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Appelle-moi tata ! gronda-t-elle en me libérant de son étreinte chaleureuse. Trésor, tu as une mine tout bonnement affreuse ! L'avion ne te réussit absolument pas !

_- * Ça c'est fait…*_

Comme vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt, ma très chère tante est quelqu'un de…comment dire… de légèrement, voir carrément, excentrique et exubérant. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait devant moi vêtue d'une robe d'un jaune pétant agrémentée d'une ceinture noire, de spartiates à talons assorties à la dite ceinture, et d'une bague fantaisiste agrémentée de petites plumes rouges. Ça, ça passe encore me direz vous, je vous le concède. Non, ce qui capta sans demi-mesure mon regard, et celui de toutes les personnes présentes, c'était sa perruque rose fuchsia qu'elle portait fièrement sur la tête !

- Alalala ma chérie comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Tu as fais bon voyage ? As-tu vu de belles choses durant toutes ces horribles heures de vol ? Le personnel a-t-il été correct ? As-tu pu dormir ?…

- Heu…ou…

- Oh ! Et comment va ma chère sœur et mon beau frère ? Tu sais que ces deux ingrats ne m'ont pas donné la moindre nouvelle depuis plus d'une semaine ! Et quelle semaine ma chérie ! La plus longue de toute ma vie ! Figure-toi que…

Ainsi continua son monologue jusqu'à la voiture. Car oui vous l'aurez compris, tante Carla fait bien partie de ces personnes qui peuvent parler toutes seules des heures durant sans que l'on puisse en placer une. Étant complètement vidée et peu désireuse de faire la conversation, je peux vous garantir que cela ne me gêna pas le moins du monde !

Elle m'aida à mettre tout mon paquetage dans le coffre de son Audi grise métallisée (rendons grâce au Ciel, le concessionnaire de tata n'avait pas ce model en jaune), et sur la banquette arrière. Les portières claquées, nous étions partie pour encore deux longues heures de routes avant d'arriver dans la ville où j'allais pourvoir entamer un nouveau départ.

À ma plus grande surprise, le trajet ne fut pas aussi déplaisant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ma tante eut bien évidement le monopole de la parole (comme si le contraire était humainement possible !), mais je dois dire qu'il me plaisait assez de l'écouter me parler de ma nouvelle ville, de mon nouvel environnement… Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur mon nouveau lycée au nom assez douteux je dois dire : Sweet Amoris… si je me fie à cette appellation, je dois dire que ça promet ! Ça et le fait que ma tante semblait entièrement conquise par le lieu. Honnêtement, la connaissant, j'ai peur…  
D'après elle, l'établissement était l'un des meilleurs de la région avec « des taux de réussites impressionnant aux BAC », « un très beau cadre », « une infrastructure remarquable » et « une belle brochette de jolis garçons »… Étant sous l'influence du _jet lag _il me fallu un certain temps pour percuter.

- Attend pause là ! Comment diable tu peux savoir ça ? m'exclamai-je alors qu'elle avait embrayé sur un tout autre sujet : son loft et ses environs.

- Tout simplement parce que j'habite là-bas depuis l'an passé petite sotte, rigola-t-elle joyeusement.

- Mais non ! Pas le loft ! Ton allusion aux garçons !

- Je vois où se trouvent tes priorités ma petite…, lança sournoisement Carla en me décochant un sourire en coin qui ne traduisait que trop bien sa pensée.

- Ah ! Parle pour toi ! répliquai-je du tac au tac. Tout ce que je t'ai demandé, c'est comment tu pouvais savoir ça ! Que je saches, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que les établissements mentionnent dans leurs prospectus ! C'est plutôt moi qui en apprends plus sur ton esprit détourné !

Le sourire de ma tante ne s'en fit que plus grand. Elle finit même par éclater de rire.

- Touchée, coulée ! J'avoue tout ! Je le sais parce que j'y ai fait un tour il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je ne procède à aucune vérification de ton nouvel établissement. Tu me connais voyons ! Consciencieuse dans les moindres détails !

- Ben justement…, marmonnai-je tout bas dans l'espoir qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

- Mais dites-moi ! Quel caractère ! Ce n'est pas très agréable tout ça ! Pas étonnant que tu n'es encore trouvé le prince charmant !

_- * Loupé_…*, pestai-je intérieurement. Tu sembles avoir oublié que je viens de me coltiner un total de vingt-quatre heures de vol. Je pense que j'ai quand même le droit d'être _légèrement_ irritable, raillai-je, un rictus mauvais étirant ma bouche.

- Un point de plus pour toi ma puce ! Aller, tu sais bien que ta chère tata te taquine ! D'ici un petit quart d'heure nous serons arrivés. Patience.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'est que de la patience, je commençais à ne plus en avoir ! D'autant plus que notre arrivée signifiait de longues heures passées à défaire mes valise, préparer ma chambre, mon lit,… bref il y avait du rangement en perspectives…

Aussi rapidement que me l'avait annoncé tante Carla, nous arrivâmes devant un bâtiment de deux étages. La sœur de ma mère se saisit alors d'une télécommande qui ouvrit la porte métallique du garage dans un grincement terriblement désagréable.

La voiture rentrée, nous prîmes chacune deux bagages. Mes affaires déchargées, tata passa en tête afin d'ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait sur notre droite.

- Bon, j'ai bien conscience que cet appartement est un petit taudis par rapport à ce que tu as pu connaître, mais je l'ai trouvé assez sympathique, s'excusa ma parente sur un ton blasé en posant mes valises quelques mètre plus loin.

Connaissant ma tante, je m'attendais à trouver des imprimés léopards et zèbres un peu partout dans la pièce, ou alors des meubles aux formes assez improbables si vous voyez ce que je veux dire (du genre table flamand rose, ou lampe en forme de fraise, que sais-je moi ! Elle avait bien été capable de venir me chercher avec une perruque rose flashy posée sur la tête !).

Imaginer un peu le choc que je reçue en pénétrant dans une pièce baignant littéralement dans la lumière, décorée avec goût et finesse ! C'est bien simple, je restai totalement paralysée devant tant d'élégance et d'harmonie. J'en lâchai même mes valises qui s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol.

- Tu…tu te moques de moi ?! C'est…c'est de loin le plus beau loft que j'ai jamais vu !

- Vraiment ? Alors je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise ! J'ai fait la décoration intérieure moi-même ! Je suis tout bonnement fan du _American urban style_. J'espère que les espaces ouverts ne te gênent pas.

- Au contraire, j'adore !

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, ne perdons plus notre temps à présent. Il est seize heures moins le quart à ma montre et comme tu n'as cessé de me le faire remarquer, ton vol t'a fatigué. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : je te conduis à ta chambre, tu te débarrasses de la corvée de rangement, et moi pendant ce temps, je nous prépare un repas digne de ton arrivée. Ça te va ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, oui !

- Splendide ! trépigna de joie tante Clara.

Nous nous ressaisîmes des valises que nous montâmes à l'étage en empruntant l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

- Mais que diable as-tu mis là-dedans ! rouspéta tata en posant la dernière valise sur le palier, encore toute essoufflée d'avoir dû soulever mes bagages.

- À peu près tout ce que j'ai pu dans les limitations imposées.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as transporté toute ta chambre avec toi ma chérie ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Il est temps que je te laisse à présent ! Le repas ne va pas se faire de lui-même ! Ta chambre est celle de droite surtout, fais comme chez toi mon ange.

C'est ainsi que ma lâcheuse de tante m'abandonna à mon triste sort.

Tout comme lorsque j'avais découvert l'étage d'en dessous, la chambre me laissa dans un état second quelques secondes. Pour sûr, j'allais me plaire ici ! Un rez-de-chaussée tout droit sortie d'une série américaine, une chambre immense avec une petite véranda qui donne accès au jardin et…

_- * Non ! Je rêve ?! J'ai même ma propre salle de bain ! Une salle de bain super design qui plus est ! Tata, je t'aime ! *_

Ce petit tour d'horizon fait, je me mis au travail. Je pris une valise au hasard, la soulevai, la posai sur mon lit à double place et l'ouvris. J'entrepris alors ma longue phase de rangement.

Petit à petit mon dressing fut plein et l'une de mes valises vides. Le même principe fut valable tout le long de l'après midi : une valise vide était égale à un espace rempli. Au final, ma bibliothèque se trouva presque totalement comblée, mon bureau parfaitement agencé (il faut dire que j'avais vraiment galéré pour pouvoir mettre mon MacBook Air, mes baffles, mes livres de cours, des feuilles et un pot de stylo sur la même surface, mais que le résultat était plus que satisfaisant), mes CD tous installés dans la jolie tour que tante Carla avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter et chacun de mes divers cadres, bibelots et autres objets trouvèrent leurs place dans ma nouvelle chambre.

Il ne manquait plus que la touche finale : une photo où maman, papa et moi étions tous trois réunie. Je choisis de poser le cadre sur ma table de chevet, juste derrière mon radio réveil qui affichait 18 H 30.

_- * Maman…Papa…si vous saviez à quel point vous me manquez *_, songeai-je en déposant un baisé sur le bout de mes doigts pour les coller sur le cadre.

_- * Allons Anita ! C'est pas comme-ci s'était la première fois qu'ils partaient pour leur travail en te laissant ! *_

_- * Peut être mais c'est la première fois qu'ils partent pour un temps si long…*, _soupirai-je intérieurement en répondant à ma propre remarque_…_ hummm … * _Bon c'est pas tout mais je me prendrais bien une douche moi ! *_

Je ne saurais vous dire combien de temps je suis restée à me délecter de la sensation de l'eau chaude parcourant la moindre parcelle de ma peau mais ce que je peux vous garantir que cela me fit un bien fou !

Ma toilette achevée, je sortie de ma chambre revêtue de mon pyjama en frottant vigoureusement ma chevelure noire avec ma serviette afin de la sécher au plus vite.

- Le dîné est-il bientôt prêt tata ? Je meurs littéralement de faim ! m'exclamai-je en m'accoudant au bar de la cuisine.

- Eh bien comment te dire ça ma petite… il faut croire que j'ai une fois de plus fait trop cuire le repas.

Sur quoi elle se retourna et déposa devant moi un poulet totalement carbonisé, ce qui manqua de me faire glousser de rire. Maman m'avait prévenu que le don culinaire avait sauté une génération, mais je ne me doutais pas que les dégâts puissent être aussi grands !

- J'avais pourtant suivis la recette à la lettre, ronchonna Carla en m'offrant une mou de mécontentement.

Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

- Dé…désolée…tata…mais…tu…tu devrais voir ta tête, réussis-je à articuler alors que j'étais tout simplement pliée en deux.

- Mais quelle ingratitude ! s'outragea ma parente. Alalala… pliez vous en quatre pour cette petite ingrate et regardez le résultat… Enfin…je dois bien admettre que ma réputation de mauvaise cuisinière n'est plus à faire. Heureusement que j'avais commandé un repas de secoure à Antoine en prévision de ce nouvel échec…, soupira-t-elle résignée en s'accoudant en face de moi.

- Dis-moi tata, qui est Antoine ? m'enquis-je une fois ma crise de fou rire passée.

- Ma chériiie ! Antoine est juste le meilleur traiteur de toute la ville et de ses environs ! Ses plats sont tout bonnement divins ! Depuis mon arrivée je ne jure que par lui ! Sans son fantastique service je serais morte empoisonnée par ma propre cuisine depuis bien longtemps ! Oh ! Je me souviens de la première fois que je suis allée commander chez lui. J'avais choisi un repas typiquement japonais ! Tu me connais, j'adore tester les mets étrangers ! Enfin bref, je ne savais pas quoi choisir parce que, vois-tu…

_- * Et la voilà repartie pour un tour… Décidément, je sens que nos conversations risquent d'être très intéressantes… *_

Tata pérora ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine lui-même vienne nous livrer le repas pour la plus grande joie de Carla qui venait de se trouver une nouvelle victime. Pauvre de lui… si vous aviez pu voir la gêne sur son visage lorsqu'elle aborda sa vie sentimentale après seulement dix minutes de conversation. Heureusement pour Antoine, j'étais passé maître dans l'art de faire dévier les conversations de ma tante. Je réussis donc sans trop de difficulté à lui faire changer de sujet, ce qui soulagea le traiteur vu le regard reconnaissant qu'il m'adressa. J'y répondis par un sourire avant de décréter à tata que si je ne mangeais pas dans les minutes à suivre, je ferais un malheur. Sur quoi elle s'éparpilla en excuses et invita même son cuisinier préféré à partager notre repas ce qui le plongea là encore dans un grand embarras. Cependant il réussit à décliner l'offre et réussit à repartir, en promettant toute fois à ma tante de partager un repas avec elle un de ces quatre. Est-il bien nécessaire de préciser qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de tenir sa promesse ?

Le chef de _Chez Antoine_ partie, tante Carla me montra la place des couverts afin que je n'ai pas à lui demander à chaque fois que je désirais me servir, et sortie une bouteille de vin blanc pour fêter mon arrivée.

- Heu… Tata, je ne bois pas, lui rappelai-je, un peu gênée à mon tour par son attitude.

- Baliverne ! Tes parents ne sont pas là pour te surveiller ma chérie ! Je ne vois pas ce qui te retient de prendre un petit verre en compagnie de ta tata préférée !

- Je ne sais pas tata... peut-être le fait que je commence à dormir debout ? ou alors, c'est juste une idée hein !, que je ne tiens pas à passer une mauvaise nuit à cause d'un caprice de ma tante ? Qui plus est quand je sais que je devrais me présenter demain au lycée pour commencer les cours. Mais je dis ça, je dis rien moi…

- Ma pauvre petite… si jeune et déjà si vieille…, soupira-t-elle en rangeant la bouteille dans son bar à vin. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi… ? C'est toute ton éducation qu'il va falloir que nous retravaillions, enchaîna Carla en prenant place en face de moi, sourire aux lèvres. C'est à se demander qui est l'ado et l'adulte dans cette maison…

Je lui offris mon plus grand sourire pour répondre à sa boutade.

C'est donc dans une atmosphère détendue que je passais ma première soirée chez ma tante. La première d'une longue année…  
Ce soir là, il fut décidé que je m'occuperais de nous faire la cuisine et tata des courses. Antoine avait beau être un cuisinier divin (son poulet au curry et sa crème brûlée à la lavande me laissèrent sans voix tout le long du dîné), il n'en demeurait pas moins que tante Carla allait finir par se ruiner à force de tout commander chez lui.

Mon assiette vidée, tata m'ordonna d'aller me coucher sans me soucier du rangement car, je site : « ma chérie, ta mine est encore plus affreuse qu'elle ne l'était à ton arrivée. Tu fais peur à voir. Jamais tu ne ferras bonne impression dans ton nouvel établissement avec une tête pareille. Va vite te coucher, je m'occupe de tout ! Tu as une longue journée qui t'attend demain… »

Trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin dormir, je me précipitai dans ma salle de bain pour un brossage sommaire de dents et de cheveux, avant de m'effondrer dans mon doux lit. Il ne me fallut pas plus de quinze secondes pour sombrer tout droit au royaume de Morphée en songeant à la journée qui m'attendait.

* * *

_Vilà pour ce premier chapitre !_

_Je sais, il n'y pas vraiment d'action mais il faut bien mettre le cadre en place ^^_

_Donnez moi votre avis ! ;)_

_A plus,_

_Yuki Hunter_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note de l'auteur :  
_**

_Salouti everybody ! ^^_

_Alors a tous ceux que je n'ai pas perdu en fin du chapitre 1, je vous dit merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce premier essaie cela m'a fait très plaisir ! Hé vi même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews je sais que vous êtes passé me voir *^^*  
__So après un petit/long moment (oui bon je l'avoue entre les fêtes de fin d'année et le travail, je n'ai pas vraiment su trouver le temps d'écrire) MAIS aujourd'hui c'est chose faite voilà le chapitre 2 !_

_Sur ce je n'épilogue pas plus et je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**PS :** Certains passages sont annotés, l'explication ou la précision se trouvera à la fin du chapitre_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, dérangée par un morceau de rock alternatif.

- Naaaaaaaaan pas déjà, gémis-je en mettant ma tête sous l'oreiller alors que mon réveil hurlait juste à côté de moi. Pas maintenant ! C'est un mauvais rêve…dites moi que c'est un mauvais rêve…

Malheureusement il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. Le cadran digital affichait 7 : 00, l'heure pour moi de quitter mon délicieux lit et de me préparer pour ma première journée de cours… Ô joie… Ô allégresse…

Je fus bien tentée d'essayer de me rendormir, mais une fois que je suis debout, la chose m'est impossible. C'est donc abattue, dépitée et très peu motivée que je repoussai ma couette moelleuse pour rejoindre la cuisine en me déplaçant pesamment.

Les escaliers descendus en traînant des pieds, je viens m'affaler sur une chaise juste en face ma tante.

- À ce que je vois, le réveil n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, se moqua-t-elle en portant son bol de thé à ses lèvres.

J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'elle ne portait plus son horrible perruque, dévoilant ainsi une longue chevelure couleur soleil qu'elle partageait avec ma mère.

- Na ! _Linkin Park_ n'y fera rien, je serai bien restée toute la journée sous mes draps. Dis ma gentille tata…, commençai-je sur un ton plus mielleux en tartinant un toast.

- Tut ! Tut ! Tut ! Je te vois venir ma chérie et je t'arrête. Tu vas en cours aujourd'hui que tu sois fatiguée ou non. J'ai promis à ma sœur et à ton père d'agir en adulte responsable avec toi, tu as déjà manqué les trois premières semaines de cours en voyageant avec tes parents, alors hors de question que tu perdes un jour de plus !

- J'aurais au moins essayé, soupirai-je à présent totalement résignée.

- Ma pauvre petite ! Si cela n'avait dépendu que de moi, je t'aurai laissé dormir ! Seulement vois-tu, ta mère et ton père m'ont laissé des instructions assez… comment dire… ? hummm…

- Précises ? proposai-je avant de croquer mon toast.

- Chérie, j'ai bien peur que ce terme ne soit un doux euphémisme en comparaison de la réalité… Ces deux affreux m'ont envoyé une liste d'ordres et de recommandations longue de deux kilomètres… Je suis persuadée que c'est ce cher Andrew qui en est à l'origine ! Jamais ma sœur n'aurait fait une chose pareille !

- C'est vrai que papa à parfois tendance à exagérer…, soupirai-je.

- Si seulement il pouvait en être autrement…, renchérit ma tante avant de dériver sur un tout autre sujet.

Un verre de jus d'orange et deux tartines plus tard, j'étais dans ma salle de bain en train de me préparer pour ma première journée de cours dans mon nouveau lycée. Pour cette journée, j'optai pour un _bootcut_ bleu clair, un t-shirt blanc et un _long shrugs_ noir. Mon jean enfilé, je brossai rapidement ma longue chevelure ondulé, remettant ainsi ma mèche en place, passai ma bague serpent autour de mon index et mon anneau noir à motif argenté autour mon annulaire, attachai mon bracelet breloque et enfilai un collier.

- ANITA ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas me mettre en retard ! hurla tante Carla du bas de l'escalier.

_- * Flûte j'ai pas vu le temps filer sous la douche !_ * J'arrive tata ! répondis-je en me passant rapidement un coup de crayon noir afin de faire ressortir mes yeux couleurs chocolat.

Je n'avais aucune envie de causer des ennuis à ma tante, raison pour laquelle je sortis précipitamment de ma chambre, attrapant au passage mon sac à dos et ma paire de bottine.

- Désolée tata ! m'exclamai-je en claquant la portière. Je suis restée un peu trop longtemps à profiter de l'eau chau…

Je me stoppais nette. La femme qui se trouvait à côté de moi ne pouvait pas être ma tante ! Elle ne pouvait pas être la même femme qui, un jour plus tôt, était venue me chercher à l'aéroport vêtue de manière… peu commune. Où était passé sa perruque ? Ses vêtements exubérants ? Les couleurs pétantes ? Pourquoi était-elle vêtue d'un tailleur chic et sombre ? Pourquoi avait-elle troqué sa perruque contre un chignon qui mettait magnifiquement bien en valeur ses boucles naturelles ?

- J'ai cru comprendre, sourit-elle sans se formaliser de mon expression de surprise. Ton lycée ne se trouve pas à plus d'un quart d'heure à pied d'ici. Je t'emmène ce matin pour te montrer le chemin, et tu n'auras qu'à rentrer à pied ce soir après les cours. Tu verras c'est vraiment un jeu d'enfant ! s'exclama Carla en mettant le contact.

- Dis moi tata, pourquoi ce changement de style si radical ? lui demandai-je une fois sa marche arrière achevée.

- Ça ? C'est à cause de mon travail… J'ai beau être directrice de ma propre agence d'architectes d'intérieurs, il n'en demeure pas moins que Fabien, mon associé, trouve que mon look soit disant _original_ peut nuire à l'image de l'entreprise. Franchement, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi il veut parler !

- Moi non plus, ironisai-je en retenant à grande peine mon rire.

- C'est tout de même un comble que je ne puisse pas porter ce que je veux dans ma propre agence ! Tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu as tout à fait raison tata, mentis-je en m'imaginant la tête de ses clients la découvrant comme je l'ai vu hier.

Heureusement que ma tante a Fabien, sinon je pense que sa boîte aurait coulé il y a bien longtemps et ce en dépit de son réel talent pour les aménagements intérieurs. Si j'avais bien compris, grâce à leurs efforts communs, l'entreprise dominait à présent le marché de l'architecture intérieur sur toute la ville et sa périphérie.

Cinq minutes plus tard la voiture s'arrêta devant de hautes grilles forgées.

- Te voilà arrivé ma chérie ! Alors n'oublies pas, soit gentille avec tes petits camarades, ne cherches pas les ennuies, soit obéissante en classe, et essaye de ne pas faire tourner la tête de tous les garçons ; ce n'est pas bien vu par les autres filles en général.

- Tata ! m'exclamai-je indignée alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Franchement ! Tu dépasses les bornes là ! Je ne suis plus une gamine !

Ma réaction déclencha une crise d'hilarité chez ma parente.

- Décidément, le décalage horaire à un effet très intéressant sur toi trésor ! Tu as compris comment rentrer ce soir ? enchaîna-t-elle plus sérieusement en se penchant vers la vitre ouverte afin que je l'entende.

- Hum ! Hum ! répondis-je en me mettant à la fenêtre du véhicule. Je marche vers le petit café devant lequel nous venons de passer, je prends la direction du centre ville, là se trouve l'entrée du parc, je le travers et tada ! Maison !

- Exactement ! Je te laisse trésor ! Si jamais j'arrive en retard, Fabien va encore me rouspéter ! Ce qu'il peut être rabat-joie celui-là !

- À plus tata ! lançai-je en m'éloignant en direction de l'entrée de l'établissement tout en faisant un signe de main à l'intention du véhicule.

Une fois dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, je me rendis très vite compte que mon nouveau lycée était immense ! D'après la brochure que tante Carla m'avait donné, il possédait deux cours : une intérieur et une extérieur trois étages, un réfectoire d'une capacité de mille places, une très grande bibliothèque et tout un tas d'équipements dont je vous épargnerez la liste.

_- * Bon eh ben il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le bureau de la directrice _! * songeai-je en arpentant les couloirs encore déserts à cette heure-ci de la matinée.

Après avoir tournée en rond pendant un bon quart d'heure, ouverts quelques portes et faillis piquer une crise de nerf, je trouvai (enfin !) le bureau de la directrice.

L'estomac noué, je frappai trois petits coups secs et attendis.

- Entrez !

J'ouvris la porte après avoir soufflé un bon coup histoire de me détendre un peu.

Une vieille dame aux cheveux argentés, relevé dans un chignon très serré, et vêtue d'un tailleur rose, était assise à remplir des papiers derrière son bureau.

- Bonjour madame, je suis Anita Carter et je viens d'arriver en ville. Ma tante m'a dit que je devais me présenter ici au alentour de huit heures. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en avance…

La directrice signa une dernière feuille avant de lever les yeux au-dessus de ses lunettes en croissant. Elle m'adressa alors un grand sourire chaleureux et bienveillant.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Carter. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre lycée. Je vous en pris, prenez place, m'invita la responsable de l'établissement en me montrant l'une des deux chaises en bois disposées devant son bureau.

- Merci.

Alors que je m'assis en face d'elle, la directrice alla chercher un dossier, qui devait être le mien, revient à son bureau et commença à le feuilleter en silence. Silence qui, je dois le dire, me gêna passablement. Tante Carla avait-elle une fois de plus oublié un papier important ?

- Bien, mademoiselle, d'après les documents qui sont en ma possession, tout est en ordre, m'annonça-t-elle au bout de ce qui me parue une éternité. Vous pouvez commencer vos cours dès à présent. Avez-vous une quelconque interrogation avant de rejoindre votre salle de classe ?

- C'est exact. J'aimerai savoir si ma tante vous a fait par de ma requête concernant mon identité et celle de mes parents ?

- Votre tante a en effet été des plus clairs à ce sujet. Si j'ai bien compris, vous ne souhaitez pas que les élèves du lycée, ainsi que vos professeurs, sachent que vous êtes la fille d'Érika et Andrew Carter ? Raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes inscrite ici sous le nom de jeune fille de votre mère. Est-ce bien cela ?

- Tout à fait madame la directrice. Ma mère ayant une certaine notoriété publique, j'aimerai éviter les désagréments que notre nom peut parfois attirer. J'espère que vous comprenez, lui expliquai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire poli aux lèvres.

- Bien évidement mademoiselle ! Ceci est entendu. Hormis deux ou trois membres important de l'école, personne ne saura votre petit secret, je peux vous l'assurer ! Avez-vous d'autres interrogations ?

Je réfléchis en levant les yeux vers le plafond et en portant mon index au menton, un tic que j'avais développé il y a bien longtemps.

- Il ne me semble pas, répondis-je quelques secondes plus tard.

- Dans ce cas j'espère que vous vous habituerez rapidement à votre nouvelle école. Je vous suggère d'aller voir monsieur Nathaniel, notre délégué principal, afin qu'il vous remette votre emploie du temps, votre numéro de casier, ainsi qu'un cadenas. Voyons voir, il est huit heures moins cinq… Il doit être en salle des délégués. Voulez-vous que je vous y conduise ?

- C'est très aimable de votre part madame, mais je préfère la trouver par mes propres moyens. Cela me permettra de me repérer plus facilement dans l'établissement.

- À votre guise mon enfant. Passez une bonne journée.

- Vous de même madame.

Je quittai le bureau soulagée de savoir que tante Carla n'était pas venue ici uniquement en touriste. Au moins, elle s'était occupée de mon inscription et de ma petite requête.

Grâce à ce don remarquable qu'est l'orientation, hérité de mon père, il ne me fut pas trop difficile de retrouver la salle des délégués. Avant de trouver le bureau de la directrice, j'étais passée devant sans vraiment y faire attention mais je me souvenais qu'elle se trouvait quelque part dans le premier couloir que j'avais traversé.

J'avais espéré pouvoir passer inaperçu encore un peu, mais pour mon plus grand malheur, les couloirs s'étaient remplis pendant que je m'entretenais avec la directrice. Je dus donc chercher la salle des délégués sous les regards inquisiteurs des lycéens qui arrivaient peu à peu. J'aperçues alors la porte comportant l'inscription : _salle des délégués_.

Je donnai deux petits coups secs sur la porte avant d'en pousser le battant sans attendre la réponse. J'y trouvai alors un garçon aux cheveux blond assis à un bureau recouvert de paperasse. Son travail semblait l'avoir tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait sûrement pas dû m'entendre ni frapper, ni entrer.

- Euh…excuse moi…

Mon intervention fit sursauter le jeune homme, qui, par mégarde, fit tomber un bon nombre de ses feuilles à terre.

- Oh ! Vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, m'excusai-je en ramassant les documents éparpillés.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est de ma faute ! Je me suis laissé emporter dans mon travail, répliqua le lycéen en relevant le regard vers moi, m'obligeant ainsi à constater qu'il avait de très beaux yeux couleur or et un joli sourire. Tu dois être Anita, la nouvelle élève n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Nathaniel, le délégué principal.

- Eh bien Nathaniel, tu sembles très bien renseigné dis moi, lui répondis-je en souriant malgré la surprise qui m'avait gagné lorsqu'il avait prononcé mon prénom sans que je ne me sois présentée.

Ma petite taquinerie le fit instantanément rougir.

- L-La directrice m'avait prévenue que tu devais arriver aujourd'hui, reprit-il en détournant le regard, gêné. Je peux t'aider ?

_- * Ma parole ! Je l'ai vraiment embarrassé à ce que je vois ! *_ Oui ! La directrice m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'adresse à toi pour avoir mon emploie du temps et mon numéro de casier.

- Bien sûr ! Laisse-moi quelques secondes et je te donne tout ça.

Toujours aussi gentiment, Nathaniel se retourna et alla chercher certains documents dans un classeur avant de revenir vers moi.

- Alors voilà ton emploie du temps… Tiens ! Je partage tes cours de français et de langues !

- Dans ce cas j'ai beaucoup de chance !

- Pourquoi c'la ?

- Parce que je partage mes cours de langues avec un garçon fort sympathique ! rigolai-je alors qu'il rougissait à nouveaux.

- M-merci…heum… tiens, voici tes cadenas. Un pour ton casier et un autre pour le vestiaire de sport. Tu auras le numéro 150. Voilà, il me semble que c'est tout. Nous avons Anglais en première heure, as-tu besoin que je te face une visite guidée ?

- Oh non Nathaniel ! Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ta gentillesse et ta proposition mais je vois bien qu'il te reste pas mal de papier à remplir. Je ne veux surtout pas te déranger et puis de chercher un peu me permettra de faire mes marques !

- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite la bienvenue à Sweet Amoris ! J'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous. N'oublie pas, si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite surtout pas faire appel à moi, tu sais où me trouver !

- Merci ! Je n'y manquerai pas, lui répondis-je avant de quitter la pièce.

Sortie de la salle des délégués, un coup d'œil à mon emploie du temps m'apprit que je débutais les cours dans un bon quart d'heure, ce qui me laissait largement le temps de trouver ma salle !

Je me remis alors à arpenter le lycée à la recherche de la salle A 119. Heureusement les couloirs étaient maintenant assez remplis pour que je passe inaperçue, ce qui me soulagea grandement. J'ai horreur d'attirer les regards ! Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de pire !

Quelques minutes d'errance plus tard, je trouvai ma salle. Une partie des élèves suivant certainement le même cours que moi se trouvait déjà près de la porte, savourant les dernières minutes de liberté qui nous restaient avant le début des trois heures d'Anglais à venir.

Toujours aussi désireuse de rester invisible, je me mis à l'écart des petits groupes formés et écoutai ma musique en attendant que la sonnerie retentisse. Du moins…, c'est que j'aurai aimé qu'il arrive…

Au moment même où je portai les écouteurs à mes oreilles, j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon prénom et l'instant d'après un jeune garçon aux lunettes rondes et cheveux marron me serrait dans ses bras, me laissant dans la plus grande stupéfaction. Mais qui était ce type bon sang !?

- Anita ! Tu es enfin arrivé !

- K…Ken… ? réussis-je à bafouiller lorsque je compris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, nous étions dans mon ancien lycée à cinq milles deux cents kilomètres d'ici ! Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir suivit !… Si… ?

- Ben j'étais vraiment très triste de savoir que tu allais quitter la France pour venir vivre chez ta tante, alors j'ai demandé à mon père si nous aussi on pouvait déménager ici…

_- * C'est sûr, c'est tout à fait normal…*_, ironisai-je intérieurement.

- … seulement, quand je lui ai demandé, il s'est moqué de moi parce qu'il pensait que je n'étais pas sérieux et m'a dit non. Mais au final son supérieur l'a fait muter ici pour remplir une mission très importante ! Du coup, me voici ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir !

- Euh…ça… me fais aussi plaisir… Ken…, réussis-je à bafouiller, un peu embarrassée par les regards que nous jetaient les autres élèves. Alors dis moi, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

-Deux semaines ! me répondit-il fièrement. Tu veux que je te faces visiter le lycée ? Il est drôlement grand tu sais !

- C'aurait été avec plaisir, mais mon cours d'Anglais va commencer. Arriver en retard le premier jour ne fait jamais bonne impression, peut-être une autre fois, d'accord ?

Visiblement déçu par ma réponse, mon ami fit la moue. Une moue qui ne manqua pas de me faire culpabiliser de lui avoir aplati le moral.

- Écoutes Ken, je rentre à pied ce soir, on n'a qu'à faire un bout de chemin ensemble, ça te dis ?

- C'est vrai ?! Tu veux bien ? me demanda-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Si je te le propose ! rigolai-je heureuse de voir que je lui avais redonné le sourire. Bon, maintenant je dois vraiment te laisser, le prof vient d'arriver. À ce soir !

Je laissais alors Ken sur place et suivit les élèves dans la salle de classe.

- Miss, who are you ? (Mademoiselle, qui êtes-vous ?) me demanda le professeur à peine avais-je franchi le seuil de la porte.

_- * Chouette, celui-là c'est bien le genre à mal le prendre si je lui réponds en français… Pourquoi faillait-il que je commence par l'Anglais… ? *_

- Miss, I wait. (Mademoiselle, j'attends.)

- Sorry sir ! I'm the new student, Anita Smoak. (Désolée monsieur ! Je suis la nouvelle élève, Anita Smoak)

- Oh ! Yes ! I was warned of your arrival. Take place wherever you like. (Oh ! Oui ! J'ai été prévenu de votre arrivée. Prenez place où vous voulez.)

- Thanks ! (Merci !)

Trop heureuse que cet entretient ait tourné court, je me précipitai vers le fond de la salle sous les yeux des autres élèves, m'assis à une place près d'une fenêtre en priant pour qu'elle ne soit attribuée personne, et sortis de quoi prendre des notes.

Le professeur commença alors son cours sans parler un seul mot de français. Comme la plupart des élèves étant scolarisés dans cette école de l'AEFE (1), je n'eue aucun mal à suivre les propos du professeur puisque je suis bilingue, enfin…trilingue puisque je parle aussi couramment l'espagnole.

_- * Voilà au moins un avantage à suivre mes parents dans leurs déplacements *_, songeai-je en levant le nez de mon bloc note au bout d'un certain temps.

Le cours ne me passionnant pas franchement, je me mis à observer mes camarades de classes. Quelques élèves me regardaient en se faisant de messes basses. Je soupirai. Il faut croire que je les intriguais plus que ce bon vieux Shakespeare…

Je retrouvai Nathaniel au premier rang, la plume en action, extrêmement attentif aux paroles de monsieur Lorre. Comme je l'avais supposé en le voyant travailler dans la salle des délégués, Nathaniel devait être un élève studieux et appliqué… À côté de lui se trouvait une fille vêtue de bleue, les cheveux long, châtains et ondulés. Elle paressait tout aussi absorbée par le cours que l'était son voisin.

_- * En voilà au moins deux qui ne semble pas s'ennuyer… *_

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre : seulement neuf heures et demie ! Encore une heure et demie à devoir supporter ce calvaire !

Je me frappai intérieurement la tête sur la table… Pourquoi tata avait-elle décidé d'être raisonnable et de m'envoyer en cours… ?

Sans grande motivation, je me remis à suivre le cours le plus sérieusement possible, faisant même un effort pour participer ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer une multitude de regard sur ma petite personne. C'n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si personne n'a les réponses aux questions posés par le prof ! J'ai beau avoir loupé les trois premières semaines de cours, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne me suis pas tenue informé du programme !

Finalement, après ce qui me parut une éternité, la sonnerie libératrice résonna dans tout le lycée. Aussi désireuse que la plus part des personnes présentes de quitter la salle au plus vite, je rangeai hâtivement mes affaires dans mon sac et remis prestement ma chaise en place à l'aide de mon pied avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

Une fois dans le couloir, je me mis en quête de mon casier. C'est les yeux rivés vers les numéraux inscrits sur les portes métalliques que j'arpentai (une fois de plus…) le lycée et pour la première fois depuis deux jours, la chance me souris : je trouvai presque immédiatement mon casier !

Trop heureuse de pouvoir me délester de mon sac pour me rendre au réfectoire, j'ouvris la porte de métal et déposai mon cartable à l'intérieur. Je pris alors soin de changer la combinaison du cadenas avant de refermer mon casier. Ceci fait, je me retournai, pour me retrouver face à face avec une blonde aux cheveux bouclés et à l'allure d'une Barbie.

- C'est toi la nouvelle ? m'apostropha-t-elle d'un air hautain, un immonde sourire moqueur au visage.

J'eu tout de suite envi de l'envoyer balader ! Les pimbêches fifi à ses parents dans son genre, j'en avais connu des dizaines et je ne peux vraiment pas les saquer !

Toute fois, en ce premier jour de cours, je n'allais tout de même pas m'amuser à être désagréable avec miss Blondie. Si je le faisais, je savais parfaitement que mes chances de m'intégrer dans ce lycée seraient grillées avant même d'avoir existées. J'ai déjà tenté l'expérience avec une fille de son genre, et je peux vous garantir que tout l'établissement avait fini par me rejeter. Une fois me suffit, merci…

- Oui. Je m'appelle Anita Smo…

- Je me contre fiche de savoir comme tu t'appelles ! Non mais regardez comment elle est zappée ! Hé ben, entre toi et le petit binoclard, on n'est pas gâté. Pas vrai les filles ?

Je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence de ses chiens de gardes : une asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs en train de se remaquiller et une européenne brune toute de vert et de marron vêtue.

La remarque de Barbie déclencha un gloussement de la part de ses sbires.

- Bon alors écoute moi bien la nouvelle. Ici tu es chez moi ! Mon territoire, mes règles ! Dans ce bahut, c'est moi la reine, la plus populaire, alors je vais te rendre service et tout de suite d'expliquer une où deux choses. Premièrement, pas touche à Nathaniel ! Tu as réglé ce que tu devais régler avec lui, maintenant tu dégages ! Deuxièmement, tu me dois des frais d'emménagement. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais te demander mais je te promets que je reviendrai très vite chercher mon du.

Barbie se tue et me regarda droit dans les yeux. La surprise perça alors dans ses prunelles océan. Durant toute sa tirade, je n'avais pas baissé la tête. Pas une seule fois mon regard n'avait lâché ses yeux.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

- C'est bon ? T'as fini Blondie ? À moi de t'expliquer une ou deux choses. Premièrement, que tu sois la « reine » de ce lycée, je n'en ai rien à cirer. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de te ravir la place. Je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en poupée décérébrée. Deuxièmement, ce n'est certainement pas à toi de me dire à qui je dois parler ou non. Nathaniel m'est sympathique et je ne vais certainement pas renoncer à m'en faire un ami parce que _princesse_ fait un caprice. En ce qui concerne les soi-disant frais que je te dois, tu peux toujours rêver ma grande ! Saches que ton petit numéro de tyran ne marche pas sur moi, et ne marchera jamais. Ton petit cerveau de Barbie plastifié a imprimé ou je dois te faire un dessin ?

- Comment tu parles à Ambre espèce de sale pouf !? Pour qui tu te prends ?!

- Toi l'Elfe on t'a pas sonné ! répliquai-je à l'européenne.

Ma petite pic réussit à la mettre hors d'elle plus vite que ce que je pensais. Blondie fut obliger de tendre le bras devant l'européenne pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche.

- Laisse Charlotte… Je suis d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une petite nouvelle qui ne sait pas encore à qui elle a affaire. Venez les filles, on s'en va ! ordonna Ambre en prenant soin de m'envoyer ses cheveux en pleine figure avant de me bousculer.

_- * C'est ça, retourne donc jouer avec Ken (2) and co…*_

Je soupirai en m'appuyant aux casiers et en croisant les bras : tant pis pour mon intégration. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser Barbie Garce me marcher sur les pieds non !

Mon estomac gronda soudainement, me ramenant à ma préoccupation première : la faim !

Consciente que le décalage horaire commençait à me fatiguer, et que la faim me rendait encore plus irritable, je pris la décision de rejoindre le réfectoire sans tarder.

Un coup d'œil sur ma gauche me permis de constater que je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas m'être encore dirigée vers le self : un petit groupe de lycéens se dirigeaient vers la sortie en chahutant joyeusement.

Très peu désireuse de devoir encore faire un jeu de piste à travers tout l'établissement, je me redressai d'un coup de rein et m'empressai de suivre la bande à bonne distance afin d'atteindre mon but.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit du réfectoire me parviens et l'instant d'après j'aperçu la bâtisse qui nous faisait office de self. Elle était noire de monde !

_- * Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser moi… Je vais me retrouver seule à une table avec pour seule compagnie un verre d'eau…*_, songeai-je alors que je passai à côté du groupe que j'avais suivi.

- Mince ! Angelo ? Tu pourrais me prêter de l'argent ? J'ai oublié de recharger ma carte et je n'ai pas de liquide sur moi…

Je me stoppai net en entendant ce que la petite rousse du groupe venait de dire.

Moins qu'une seconde après, je me décomposai littéralement sur place. Prise de panique, je fouillai précipitamment mes poches. Ce que je craignais se confirma : moi non plus je n'avais pas de liquide sur moi ! J'ai du oublier mon porte monnaie à la maison ! Et pas de carte de cantine pour moi puisque tante Carla n'a pas jugé utile de m'en payer une ! En plus clair : je pouvais toujours courir pour manger ce midi… Comment faire plus abrutie je vous le demande ?!

Pestant contre ma stupidité, je fis demi-tour en ruminant ma colère. Je ne pouvais même plus rentrer vite fait à la maison pour me préparer un encas ! Blondie m'avait retenu trop longtemps ! Le temps que je face l'aller retour, mon cour de bio aurait déjà commencé !

_- * On ne peut pas faire pire comme première journée *_, pestai-je intérieurement en regardant mes pieds.

Mauvaise décision que celle-ci d'ailleurs. Étant plus concentrée sur ma colère que sur mon environnement, je me heurtai violemment à quelque chose de dur tellement dur que j'en tombai par terre.

- Désolée…, bredouillai-je à la personne que je venais de cogner en portant ma main à mon front.

- Non mais tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu vas toi ! Et t'excuse pas surtout ! rugit violemment le lycéen.

- Je viens de le faire ! Désolée de t'avoir percuté je ne t'avais pas vu, réitérai-je mes excuses en me relevant, évitant toujours de regarder l'inconnu.

- Mouais… ça ira pour cette fois mais t'avise pas de recommencer gamine !

- Je m'appelle Anita, le corrigeai-je froidement en finissant par le regarder.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon d'à peu près mon âge. Il était grand, me dépassant presque d'une tête ! Ses cheveux longs, couleur sang, venait encadrait un visage de prime abord dur et froid où brillait des yeux gris plein de malice.

- Je trouve que gamine te vas mieux, remarqua-t-il en me lançant un sourire en coin à la fois charmeur et moqueur.

Non mais je rêve ou il cherche à me faire perdre mes moyens ? D'abords il me hurle dessus et après il se moque de moi ! Si c'est de la répartie qu'il cherche, il va être servi ! S'il y a bien une chose à ne pas faire, c'est me chercher des cross alors que je meurs de faim !

- Tu es toujours aussi sympa ? répliquai-je pas le moins déstabilisée par sa manœuvre.

- Surtout avec les nouvelles têtes dans ton genre.

- Tiens donc… Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par « dans ton genre » ? demandai-je interloquée.

- À toi de me le dire gamine.

- Ne m'appelle pas…

Je fus coupée par une voix qui criait mon prénom. Je tournai la tête et aperçu Nathaniel qui me faisait signe de le rejoindre.

Bien décider à ne pas me laisser la victoire à cap'taine flammèche, je reportai mon attention vers lui.

Son regard était devenu noir de colère. Étrange… Jusque là il ne paraissait pas énerver mais plutôt joueur… Je remarquai alors que son regard n'était pas le seul à s'être durci. Toute sa personne bouillonnait de rage. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses sourcils s'étaient affaissés et ses yeux étaient tellement chargés en animosité que j'en éprouvai de la peur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? m'enquis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas lui monter mon malaise.

- Faut qu'j'm'arrache, se contenta-il de me cracher à la figure avant de me tourner le dos.

_- * Charmant personnage…*_

Presque aussi tôt que l'inconnu aux cheveux rouges se soit éloigné, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Surprise, je levai automatiquement la tête vers son possesseur. Nathaniel me souriait.

- Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Castiel, remarqua-t-il en regardant d'un œil mauvais celui avec qui je venais d'échanger. Il ne s'en est pas pris à toi au moins ?

- Non, du tout. Mais dites moi monsieur le délégué, quel air sérieux vous avez là ! enchaînai-je sur un ton joueur.

Avez cous déjà essayer de déridé un de vos amis en usant de la même technique que moi ? En général, pour moi, cette astuce fonctionne plus ou moins bien. Alors imaginez le choc lorsque je vis l'effet qu'eu ma petite taquinerie sur Nathaniel :

- J'ai toutes les raisons d'être contrarié ! s'emporta-t-il en me criant dessus, ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire reculer d'un pas. Castiel est une mauvaise graine ! Une vermine qui ne vient ici que lorsqu'il en a envie et lorsqu'il vient, il ne fait que dormir et perturber les cours. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il s'attire toutes sortes d'ennuis à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il te créé des problèmes. J'ai parcouru ton dossier scolaire : tu es une élève sérieuse qui n'a jamais eu de démêlé avec qui que ce soit. Si j'ai un bon conseil à te donner, c'est de te tenir le plus possible éloigné de lui.

Je sais que je ne connaissais Nathaniel que depuis quelques heures, mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça venant de lui ! Si c'est là ça vrai nature, je dois dire qu'elle contraste parfaitement avec l'image que j'avais jusqu'ici de lui.

- Heumm… Est-ce que tout va bien Nathaniel ? m'enquis-je en masquant du mieux possible ma gêne et ma surprise face à ce comportement si agressif et les révélations que le délégué venait de me faire.

Notez que je n'avais toujours pas quitté mon attitude défensive. Mon camarade a beau avoir un visage angélique, il n'en demeure pas moins que son comportement m'avais quelque peu effrayée… Ce qu'il sembla comprendre quelques secondes plus tard. Il faut dire que je ne devais pas avoir le regard très serein, et le fait que j'ai porté instinctivement mon bras vers ma poitrine pour mettre une barrière entre nous ne devait pas arranger les choses.

- Je te demande de bien vouloir m'excuser…ce…ce genre d'emportement ne me ressemble pas…, finit-il par m'avouer. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarra et encore moins t'effrayer ! Mais il faut que tu me croies ! Castiel n'est pas le genre de personne avec qui il est bon d'être ami.

Si toutes traces de colère avaient été présentes sur le visage du délégué, ce n'était plus du tout de le cas à présent. Bien au contraire, je pouvais très clairement voir à quel point il regrettait son emportement ce qui me fit baisser la garde. Tentant un geste amical, je posais ma main sur son bras.

- Nathaniel, je te pardonne mais à une seule condition…, lui dis-je de mon sourire le plus doux.

Préférant me questionner du regard, il ne dit pas un mot et attendis la suite.

- Ne prend plus cet air si affligé devant moi ! Je trouve ça déloyal au possible !

Le jeune homme resta toujours aussi silencieux mais ses traits parvinrent par se détendre de nouveau, et il finit par m'adressait un sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci… Je ne m'étais pas tromper sur ton compte, on voit tout de suite que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

_- * Ne rougis pas ! Ne rougis pas ! Ne rougis pas !_ * m'exhortai-je de toutes mes forces. Je peux te retourner le compliment, tentai-je de répartir le plus naturellement du monde.

Une piètre tentative que celle-ci je dois dire d'ailleurs ! Comme à chaque fois que l'on me fait un compliment, je me retrouve complètement désarmé !

D'ailleurs je serais prête à parier que Nathaniel sentit très vite la gêne qui s'installait entre nous ! Raison qui, à mon avis, le poussa à me poser la première question qui lui passa par la tête.

- Tu as déjà mangé ?

Je souris devant sa tentative pour changer de sujet, avant de subitement m'assombrir en me rappelant ma situation.

- Ahahaha, comment dire… ? souris-je d'un rire jaune. En toute honnêtement, non. Figures toi que la sotte que je suis, as oublié de prendre de l'argent pour se payer à manger et n'a pas songé un seul instant à se préparer un casse croûte. Je peux parfois être d'une idiotie affligeante…

- Dans ce cas suis-moi.

Sans plus me demander mon avis, Nathaniel m'attrapa gentiment par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite. Il me ramena vers l'établissement principal, nous fit pénétrer dans les couloirs, pour finir par rentrer dans la salle des délégués qui était déserte. Là il m'invita à choisir une des chaises libres et à y prendre place le temps qu'il revienne.

Son départ me laissa face à plus de questions que de réponses. Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici pour ensuite me laisser seule ? Qu'est-ce que Nathaniel est en train de faire ? Et d'où lui vient cette attitude si hostile envers Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre ces deux là pour déclencher une telle rancœur ?

Sincèrement, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de tous ces événements. Une chose cependant était sûre : je n'allais pas juger Castiel à travers les yeux de Nathaniel. Ce n'est pas mon genre de cataloguer une personne sans la connaître, et vu les mots que le délégué a utilisé pour décrire le rebelle aux cheveux rouges, il y a de grandes chances pour que son jugement ne soit alterné par le passé qui les lie tous les deux.

Je restai encore seule quelques instants avant que Nathaniel ne revienne, deux boîtes à repas dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça Nathaniel ? demandai-je surprise.

- C'est évident, rigola mon camarade en m'adressant un grand sourire, il s'agit de ton repas.

- Pardon ?! m'exclamai-je abasourdi par sa réponse et le ton si dégagé qu'il avait pris.

- Tu m'as bien dis que tu n'avais pas de quoi t'acheter à manger aujourd'hui, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Dans ce cas, voilà ton repas ! insista Nathaniel, toujours aussi souriant.

Désarmée par son sourire, sa gentillesse, et, je dois l'admettre, fortement influencer par mon estomac qui hurlait à la mort, je me saisis d'une des boîtes qu'il me tendait, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

- Merci beaucoup Nathaniel…, le gratifiai-je d'un sourire gêné en remettant une de mes mèches en place.

- Je t'en pris ! C'est tout naturel voyons ! Je garde toujours un repas de secoure dans le petit frigo de la salle des professeurs ! Je suis heureux qu'il puisse servir ! m'expliqua mon camarade en prenant place en face de moi.

- Tu as accès à la salle des professeurs !

- Cela t'étonne ? En temps que délégué principal, je possède un passe me permettant d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte du lycée. Ça, plus un ou deux autres privilèges dont je ne me plaindrai pas, ajouta Nathaniel sans se départir de son air angélique.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai en face de moi un homme de pouvoir, et à en juger par ce que j'ai devant les yeux, un fin cuisinier, le complimentai-je avant de prendre une bouché de salade de pommes de terre qui ne demandait que ça.

- Hahaha ! Je te remercie du compliment, mais « fin » n'est pas le bon mot ! Je dirai plutôt que je me débrouille. D'ailleurs, ce que tu manges est l'œuvre de ma mère !

En m'avouant cela, ses joues avaient commençaient à se teindre de rose. Désireuse de ne pas nous replonger dans une situation de mal aise, je décidais de le rassurer en parlant des performances culinaires de ma chère tante qui ferait passer n'importe qui pour un chef étoilé en comparaison de ses plats (je parle notamment de son gâteau au chocolat, sans chocolat, ou alors de ses gaufres au sel, ou, et c'est mon préférer, de sa tortilla sans œufs. Ne me demandez pas comment elle a fait, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !).

Nathaniel me tient ainsi compagnie tout le reste de la pause déjeuné. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, passant d'un sujet à l'autre dans une ambiance agréable. À un moment, nous abordâmes une discussion sur le lycée et les élèves. Je profitais de ce moment pour lui annoncer que j'avais décidé de me faire moi-même une opinion sur chacun, y compris Castiel. Bien évidement, il n'accueillit pas mon choix en hurlant de joie, mais il ne se mit pas non plus en colère. Je pense qu'il était un peu peiné que je ne tienne pas compte de ses recommandations, tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas me le montrer.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, mon nouvel ami insista pour me conduire à ma salle de biologie. Un geste que j'acceptai de bon cœur.

Nous poursuivîmes notre discutions jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes devant une porte qui comportait le numéro 008 : ma salle de biologie. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparèrent.  
La porte de la salle franchis, je me présentai rapidement à mon professeur et gagnai une paillasse inoccupée près d'une fenêtre. Paillasse qui ne resta pas vide très longtemps.

En effet j'eu à peine posé mes affaires sur le plan de travail, que je fus rejoins par une petite rousse aux cheveux tressés.

- Bonjour, tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Iris ! Tu dois te sentir bien seule depuis ce matin...Ça te dérange si je m'assois à coté de toi ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme au look de skateuse. Tout comme Nathaniel, je sentis très vite que je m'entendrai bien avec elle.

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je en prenant mon sac et en le posant à terre afin qu'Iris puisse prendre place, ce qui sembla la ravir.

Nous n'eûmes malheureusement pas le temps d'échanger plus que cela. Le professeur venait de pénétrer dans la salle, signe que nous n'allions pas tarder à commencer la leçon.

Tout le reste du cours et de l'après midi ce déroula ensuite très vite. Plus vite que ce que je n'aurai pus imaginer !

La compagnie d'Iris s'avéra très plaisante et terriblement revigorante ! C'est bien simple, ces deux heures de TP furent un vrai délice ! Comme elle et moi compriment très vite ce que nous avions à faire, nous passâmes plus de la moitié de l'exercice à rigoler, parler et parfois même jouer. Je vous l'accorde tout cela n'est pas très sérieux mais nous ne dérangeâmes personne et le professeur n'eut pas une seule fois à nous rappeler à l'ordre ; sans compter que nos résultats furent parmi les meilleurs obtenus dans la classe.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Iris décréta que je serai sa partenaire de biologie attitrée pour le reste de l'année. Je ne pus bien évidement pas la contredire ! Grâce à elle je venais de passer l'un des meilleurs moments de la journée !

Le reste de mon après-midi s'avéra tout aussi bien que mon cours. Et oui ! Par un heureux coup du hasard, Iris partageait également mes cours de philosophie et d'art !

Cela nous donna l'occasion de passer plus de temps ensemble, et me permis de faire la connaissance de deux de ses amies.

La première était une très belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux aussi dorés que des épis de blés dansant dans le vent. Iris m'appris qu'elle s'appelait Rosalya.

Cachée derrière Rosa se trouvait une petite chose à l'air doux, aux cheveux lavandes et aux yeux violet. Elle se présenta d'une petite voix comme étant Violette avant de devenir rouge de timidité, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son coté mignon.

Pour une journée que je pensais condamnée, les choses s'arrangeaient plutôt bien ! Hormis quelques épisodes déplaisant, les choses n'étaient pas si terrible que ça... Alors pourquoi ne pouvais-je me départir de cet horrible sentiment qui me soufflait que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion ?

* * *

**_Note :_**

_(1) l'AEFE : agence pour l'enseignement français à l'étranger _

_(2) Ici je fais référence au couple Barbie et Ken et non à Kentin allias Ken (le pauvre je ne suis quand même pas assez cruelle pour le faire aduler celle qui va lui faire du mal, mais je n'en dis pas plus vous verrez cela dans le prochain chapitre ;))_

___J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus =) n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^_

_À bientôt je l'espère au prochain chapitre !_

_Bonne fêtes à tous et une très bonne année 2014 ! _

_**PS :**__ spécial dédicace à ma cousine Brianny Hunter qui m'a fait quelques suggestions pour ce chapter 2  
__  
Yuki Hunter__  
_


End file.
